


Needs and Wants

by speedgriffon



Series: And There Was Much Rejoicing | Varric x Bethany Fics [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Prompt Fill, Purple Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: A follow-up to "Shadow and Light", while responding to the prompt: "You have no idea how much I want you right now." A short story about making up for lost time, or at least trying to.





	Needs and Wants

_Griffon Wing Keep_

As soon as Varric had recovered well enough, he was moved to his own room in the keep, allowing him to heal completely in privacy. It was no use keeping him in the medical tent once he was awake—the grim reality was that they needed the space for more urgent injuries still coming from Adamant.

Bethany watched over him practically the entire time, not wanting to leave his side. Not after…her body still tingled when she thought about his confession. Despite the emotional turmoil she had been through the last few days (months, really), she was _happy_. Content. Varric still had a lot of healing to do, and his refusals to magic meant it would need to happen naturally. He didn’t seem overly bothered, as long as it meant _his Sunshine_ was there to take care of him.

That day she had been away from him longer than she intended, helping the _real_ healers produce more poultices and potions for the incoming. The sun was beginning to set, the cool desert wind sweeping across the battlements as she made her way back to his room. She would check up on him before retiring for the evening in her own quarters—as much as she wanted to stay with him, they hadn’t told anyone yet that they had _reconciled_. They didn’t want to deal with those rumors quite yet, not when the mood was still somewhat grim.

She knocked before entering, unable to hold back her smile when she spotted him sitting up in bed. He had made use of his diner tray, turning it into a makeshift desk over his lap as he read through letters.

“Are you really working?” she asked. She closed the door behind her, crossing the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Varric regarded her with a content smile. He reached for her hand and she willingly let him take it, going warm as he placed a kiss across her fingers.

“Merchant’s Guild thinks I’ve died, and sent a bag full of letters to Skyhold,” he explained. “Leliana forwarded them here. Wise of her. Also annoying.” He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, using his other hand to flip through the letters. “I better answer them before they try to take over my assets.”

“Don’t overdo it,” she steadily warned. He had barely been conscious for a day, and had trouble getting around on his own. Even though he tried to feign that everything was alright, she also knew he was in a considerate amount of pain. “How are you feeling?”

He flicked his gaze up to meet her eyes. “Honestly? Terrible.” He shook his head. “Better when you’re here.”

She softly laughed when he beckoned her closer. Without hesitation she leaned down, the joyous flutter in her stomach increasing when they kissed. It was a feeling she never wanted to live without. A small part of her was disappointed when he pulled away. She watched, however, as he moved his work aside to the bedside table. Her heart raced as he motioned for her again, leaning them against the pile of pillows as she sat halfway draped across his lap.

“You going to stay for a while?” he asked, pressing a trail of kisses along her jaw towards her neck.

Bethany inhaled sharply, fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt on his shoulders tightly. “If I leave, I’ll miss out on—” her words failed her as he focused on a particular spot below her ear.

“We do have a lot of catching up to do,” Varric said coolly. His hands slowly ran up her sides. “Seven years’ worth.”

She tried to lean in to initiate, but he kept her still. She opted for sliding her hand across his chest, raking her fingernails across the fine dusting of hair. At least _that_ part hadn’t been taken from him. “There’s so much we’ve missed out on,” she added. She could play along. Hopefully. But not for long. Maker _had_ to know how _mad_ she already was. And he had to remind her how long she had waited to be touched by him like this again. “We’ve never spent the night together.”

It was a little foolish, when she thought about it. For all their clandestine meetings in Kirkwall, there was a boundary that had never been crossed. Later, Varric had told her he hadn’t wanted to take advantage of her when she was still so young, and when what they were doing was so _new_. He wanted to tread carefully—but then the Templars intervened. He seemed to be thinking about it to as his eyes danced across her face.

Varric held the side of her face, tenderly brushing his thumb across her cheek. He shook his head slightly. “I should’ve had you sooner.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Bethany breathed. Her whole body was hot. It was _exhilarating_. “You should have me now then.”

Varric’s eyebrows twitched in surprise at her comment. He chuckled softly as he brought her to him again. “I can do that.”

Bethany was still smiling as he kissed her, making quick work to deepen the kiss and pull her close to his body as he leaned further back against the pillows. She adjusted herself, pulling her skirt up to make it easier to settle her legs on either side of his. One of Varric’s hand met her waist, fingers gripping the fabric there as he gave a slow roll of his hips. _Don’t stop_ —she thought.

“You have no idea…” His voice and lips trailed down the side of her neck, nose pushing at the fabric of her blouse resting on her shoulder. He reached up to tug at it, the sleeve falling to expose more skin. “ _No idea_ how much I want you right now.”

 _Oh_. Bethany’s mind went white. She likened it to harnessing electricity, and panicked for a moment thinking she had shocked him. She fluttered her eyes closed, sighing as one of his hands disappeared beneath her shirt to grope at her breast. It had been a long time since a man had spoken to her like that— _touched_ her like that, and even then, it paled in comparison to the way Varric was making her feel. A large part of her knew it was because he _loved_ her. And that she loved him.

She wanted to tell him again. “I love—”

“Knock, _knock_!” A voice.

 _The voice_.

Bethany and Varric couldn’t pull away from each other fast enough before the door swung open, Hawke barging in—to _nobody’s_ surprise. “I hear somebody is up and—”

Hawke froze in his footsteps, his face twitching in a myriad of reactions as he realized what he had walked in on. “ _Up_ —somebody is up,” he muttered. His eyes went wide. “ _Varric_!” He looked to Bethany. “ _Bethany_!”

Hawke then screamed—or yelped. Or laughed? It was hard to tell. He turned around, and Bethany took that as her chance to correct her clothing. She shifted her body to sit up, but Varric kept her in place next to him in the bed. There was no use pretending nothing was happening. Not now.

“I don’t know what to do with my emotions!” Hawke exclaimed. He hesitantly turned around. “I—you two are…?”

“Yes,” Varric answered for the two of them.

“So the two of you are—”

“ _Yes_.”

“—and the two of you were—”

Varric grumbled. “ _Trying_ to.”

Bethany rolled her eyes, not even bothering to try to follow that. As embarrassed as she was, it could’ve been a _lot_ worse. Thank the Maker her brothers timing had been less than terrible (or less than perfect) this time.

Hawke grinned, ear-to-ear. “Awe, the two of you are so—” He took a step towards them.

Varric jutted his hand out, stopping Hawke from coming any closer. “ _Don’t_ come near this bed,” he warned. Bethany held her hand to her mouth, barely able to contain her amusement.

“Right!” Hawke yelped. “ _Read_ the room!”

“If you just give us a moment, we can talk,” Bethany offered, even though Varric didn’t seem pleased by that suggestion.

“No, no!” Hawke assured, stepping backwards. “Carry on!”

He stared at them the entire time as he exited the room, expression still wild as it disappeared behind the door. Bethany and Varric glanced at each other after Hawke left, sharing a similar bewildered look.

“Not _here_ ,” they agreed. Not while _Hawke_ was flying around.

* * *

 

_  
Skyhold_

They had been back in Skyhold for less than a _day_ when Varric was called away to help the Inquisitor. While he had barely healed from his injuries, it seemed Aurelie was keen on keeping those who had travelled through the Fade with her close for the time being. A kind of shared trauma, so to speak. Varric didn’t question it, and obliged to her request for assistance in the Storm Coast. It was a simple job, rescuing Sutherland and Company, but being away from Bethany for more than a week was proving to be difficult. Especially when they had only _just_ reunited.

The group returned to Skyhold in the dead of night, the Inquisitor thanking Varric for his time before she disappeared not towards her chambers but the Commander’s tower instead. He smiled to himself, knowing they had grown _much_ closer after the recent events. He crossed the courtyard, jogging up the stairs to the main hall before making his way towards the second floor. It was the easiest way to access the tower suites where he, _and Bethany_ , had taken up residence. As big as Skyhold was, it was hard to find privacy, but there, the two could finally spend time together. Precious time that they were well on their way to making up for. If only he hadn’t been pulled away…

Varric was quiet as he entered the room, closing and locking the door behind him. The soft flicker of the candle burning on the nightstand helped him maneuver through the dim room. It was clear that there was a form in the bed, Bethany’s face slightly illuminated by the moonlight spilling in through the window. He continued to look at her as he discarded his gear, thankful he had been smart enough to wash up at the last camp before Skyhold. Hopefully he didn’t smell _too_ awful.

Once he was in his cottons he approached the bed, taking a few moments to just watch her sleep. They hadn’t had many opportunities since Adamant to spend the night together; between his injuries, the Inquisition’s needs and… _Hawke_ , their newly formed relationship had to take an aside. Now, though, Varric hoped that could change. She would be staying in Skyhold while Hawke left for Weisshaupt. They had all the time in the world—if it didn’t end, that is.

Shaking the thought away he carefully crawled into the space next to her, hoping not to disrupt her slumber. As much as he wanted to talk, to _not talk_ , it was hours from daybreak. It could wait. Still, she stirred slightly as he wrapped an arm around her waist. It wasn’t easy, her being the ‘little spoon’, but all he wanted right then was her warmth. And _Ancestors_ , she was warm.

“Mmm…” She leaned into his embrace. He pressed his head against the back of her shoulder, gently nuzzling the soft fabric of her nightdress. “Varric? I tried to wait up—”

She yawned and he hushed her. “Go back to sleep.”

A few moments, and Bethany slowly turned in his embrace, lowering her body so their heads were level. He blinked at her, taken in by the way the silver moonlight danced through her ebony hair. Her eyes were shining, the slightest hint of deviousness making him curious.

“We were supposed to spend the evening together,” she commented. One of her hands rested against his chest, fingers almost hot to the touch as she made contact with his skin. He wondered if she was doing it on purpose.

“We keep getting interrupted,” he replied. A part of him was keen to tease her. “We have time, no need to rush.”

Bethany pursed her lips together in a small pout—that wouldn’t do. Varric pressed at her lower back to close the distance between them, starting with a slow kiss. She reacted keenly, but he made sure to continue the pace he had set. There was still a part of him that wanted to be careful with her. His Sunshine—she was to be handled with a certain kind of delicacy.

“Varric please,” she spoke against his mouth. Her hand was gripping his shirt, the other at his side trying to pull him closer. “You have no idea how badly I want you.”

He had to admit he had a visceral reaction to her words. Still, he persevered. “ _Slowly_ ,” he reminded her.

To his surprise, she huffed out, pulling away sharply. He opened his eyes to find her staring at him with a bewildered expression. “Oh for fuck’s sake Varric, we don’t have to be slow. We don’t have to hide away anymore,” she spoke quickly, almost harshly. He was alarmed by her choice of words. She was _serious_. “Now _ravish_ me, or so help me I’m leaving.”

“I don’t know if I should be scared or turned on,” Varric replied. He stared at her, mesmerized. This woman who he had loved for _years_ and was now there with him—so eager, so wanting of _him_. It was still so surprising. But welcoming nonetheless. His whole body wanted to react.

Bethany laid back, hair sprawling out in a beautiful black halo across the pillow above her head. She rested her arms hooked upwards, hands resting near her face. Her beautiful face—mouth parted as she breathed out. There was fire in her eyes—maybe for real, even.

“Ravish?” he clarified. He rested his weight on one arm as he leaned over her, delicately brushing one of his hands across her face and further down.

“Yes,” she replied. She anxiously licked at her lips. “ _Please_.”

He could do that.


End file.
